


Art for "Perfect Boys with Their Perfect Lives" by flames_and_jade

by solikethesea



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2017, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solikethesea/pseuds/solikethesea
Summary: Art for chapter 14 of flames_and_jade's fanfiction, Perfect Boys with Their Perfect Lives.





	Art for "Perfect Boys with Their Perfect Lives" by flames_and_jade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect Boys with Their Perfect Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271836) by [Flames_and_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade). 



  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137392952@N03/37601173691/in/dateposted-friend/)  
  



End file.
